Tina Armstrong
"Wstrząsnę twoim światem!" :—Tina w Dead or Alive 5 'Tina Armstrong '(Katakana: ティナ・アームストロング, Rōmaji: Tina Āmusutorongu) jest pro-wrestlerką, która zadebiutowała w pierwszej części Dead or Alive. Jest córką Bassa Armstronga - najlepszego żyjącego wrestlera na świecie. Tina wstępuje do turniejów, by zostać odkrytą. Jej celem jest zostanie gwiazdą Hollywood, jednak nie jest on prosty do osiągnięcia. Bass cały czas stara się przekonać ją, że życie rodem z Hollywood nie jest dla niej. Jest to przyczyna ich ciągłych kłótni, które zazwyczaj prowadzą do walk. Historia Wczesne życie Pierwszy Turniej Tina wstąpiła do pierwszego turnieju Dead or Alive, by spełnić prośby swojego ojca. W rzeczywistości była to tylko przykrywka do spełnienia swoich własnych marzeń - czyli zostania odkrytą przez Hollywood. Bass potępił tok myślenia córki, uważając, że powinna się ona skupić na wrestlingu. Nie udało mu się jednak powstrzymać Tiny przed wstąpieniem do turnieju i osiągnięciu sukcesu. Tina zdołała dojść do finału, jednak ostatecznie została pokonana przez Kasumi. Ta nie chciała przyjąć nagrody pieniężnej, co zadziałało na korzyść Tiny. Drugi Turniej Trzeci Turniej Czwarty Turniej Piąty Turniej Zakończenia Postać Wygląd Tina jest kobietą o zdrowej cerze oraz szafirowych oczach. Kolor jej włosów znacząco się zmienił od czasów pierwszej gry; w oryginalnym Dead or Alive, Tina była brunetką (nie licząc jej szóstego kostiumu). Oficjalnie, blondynką stała się w Dead or Alive 2. W jednym z wywiadów Team Ninja wyjaśnili, że na początku serii grafika arkadowej wersji gry nie pozwalała na wprowadzenie blond włosów. Zmieniło się to wraz z pojawieniem się wersji gry na Sega Saturn. Od tamtej pory, Tina stała się jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych blondynek z gier komputerowych dzięki swojemu seksapilowi. Większość jej strojów nawiązuje się do jej południowych korzeni podczas kowbojskie dodatki jak, np. naszyjnik z podkową. Niektóre kostiumy zawierają w sobie nadruk amerykańskiej flagi, co może ukazywać patriotyzm Tiny. Jako wrestlerka, posiada kilka kobiecych strojów do walki - zarówno upodobnionych do tych noszonych przez japońskie yoshi, jak i amerykańskie zawodniczki. Prawdopodobnie stroje oraz wygląd Tiny z oryginalnego Dead or Alive stały się inspiracją dla Mili z Dead or Alive 5. W najnowszej części, Tina posiada bardziej realistyczny wygląd - jej oczy stały się mniejsze, a figura bardziej proporcjonalna. Jej stroje odsłaniają najwięcej ze wszystkich kobiecych postaci; większość z nich składa się z głębokiego dekoltu, obcisłych spodni oraz butów na wysokim obcasie. Przy niektórych strojach, posiada swój wiązany na przodzie top. W oryginalnym Dead or Alive, Tina miała 169 centymetrów wzrostu i ważyła 59 kilogramów. Jej wymiary przedstawiały się następująco: B89 W56 H89. Do wydania Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate, posiadała największą klatkę piersiową ze wszystkich kobiecych postaci. Została pokonana dopiero przez Rachel, którą z kolei przebiła Honoka w Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Osobowość Tina zostaje przedstawiona jako stereotypowa osoba żyjąca "Amerykańskim Snem" - posiada wielkie marzenia, które usiłuje spełnić za wszelką cenę. Stosując się do swojego motta ("sukces rodzi sukces"), Tina stara się odnieść jak najwięcej we wszystkim, co robi - zwłaszcza, jeżeli chodzi o jej karierę - co staje się coraz mniej realistyczne. Jest upartą i silną marzycielką, nienawidzącą, kiedy ludzie (zwłaszcza jej ścisły i nadopiekuńczy ojciec) mówią jej, czego nie może robić. Wygląda na to, że jest świadoma swoich negatywnych cech, gdyż - jak sama twierdzi - odziedziczyła je po Bassie. Z drugiej strony, Tina posiada swoją milszą stronę. Pokazuje to scena z Dead or Alive 5, w której mówi Mili, że ładne dziewczyny nie powinny walczyć oraz pomaga jej w treningu. Tina jest także świadoma swojego seksapilu, który jest w stanie podkreślać dzięki swojej ekstrawentycznej osobowości; jej niektóre zwycięskie pozy oraz teksty są odważniejsze od innych. Traktuje swój zawód wrestlerki jako przepustkę do lepszej kariery. Jest pewna swoich umiejętności - włączając w to wrestling, modeling, aktorstwo oraz muzykę. Znaczenie imienia Relacje Bass Armstrong Zack Lisa Hamilton Leifang Mila Sarah Bryant Hitomi Rozgrywka Dead or Alive Dead or Alive Xtreme Występy ''Dead or Alive'' Inne media Dead or Alive Pseudonimy Cytaty Utwory Galeria Ciekawostki *Gra sugeruje, że Tina pochodzi z południowej części Stanów Zjednoczonych - najprawdopodobniej z Teksasu. Dowodem mogą być jej stroje pozostawione w tamtejszych klimatach oraz południowo-amerykański akcent. *W serii Dead or Alive Xtreme, jej ulubionym kolorem jest szafir. *Przez całą serię, Tina posiada kilka kabrioletów - różowy w zakończeniu Bassa z Dead or Alive 3 oraz czerwony w Dead or Alive 5. *Tina jest jedyną postacią w całej serii, która całkowicie zmieniła swój kolor włosów. Z brunetki w pierwszej części gry stała się blondynką. *Jeden z ciosów Tiny - ''The Diamond Cutter ''- jest prawdziwym ciosem wrestlingowym używanym przez Diamonda Dallasa Page'a.